


Weathering The Storm

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The Tenant of Wildfell Hall - Anne Brontë
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen and Gilbert, afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weathering The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoundandColor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundandColor/gifts).



I wish that I could tell you that our life was one unending stream of untroubled bliss, once we were married and lived at Staningley. It could not, of course, be so; I had no history to speak of, and my wife had too much. It could not be forgotten. People talked, and we found the safest course was to trim our sails and ride out the storm. It was little to what Helen had already known.

On the other side of it, there was peace, and a joy that was to mere happiness what a diamond is to glass.


End file.
